


Eowyn's Garden

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Domestic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn and Faramir contemplate the Gondorian New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eowyn's Garden

A year had passed since Frodo and Sam had taken the Ring to Mordor. Exactly a year to the day. For Faramir, the year had slipped by in a strange dream cloaked with grief for his family, gladness for the fall of that Enemy which had shadowed him all his life, love for Eowyn, and most of all hope in the King. Every day was filled with hard labor to rebuild Emyn Arnen, to try to forget the shadows of darkness that lay still so close. Faramir and the White Company labored to clear the rubble, to rid their land of the stench of war and despair. The soldiers had started to bring back their families and at last the laughter of children filled the settlement. Most of the winter's snow had melted, leaving lacy patches here and there.

On this morning the sun warmed his face. He walked onto the balcony just outside his chamber. Golden light spilled onto gray stone. Eowyn padded behind him and linked her pale arm through his. Faramir kissed her head and lay his hand on her swollen belly.

"Spring is here," she said. "By noon, the snow will be gone."

"Look!" Faramir smiled. He pointed to a deep purple cluster.

"Why, it's a crocus," Eowyn said in delight. "Faramir, I do believe it's the beginning of my garden. Within a month, this field will be a burst of color."

Eowyn had given up her shield for beauty, but Faramir saw her garden as a shield of a kind -- a shield against despair, against the shadow, a triumph over the darkness.


End file.
